Once: Clothing Shorts
by Sarahmouse
Summary: I'm practicing writing about clothing. I've been using Once Upon A Time to help me do that.
1. Red's Cloak

It was midwinter in the forest and wolf's time was almost here. Red reached for the cloak Granny had just finished making her. It was a deep red, the color of hundreds of berries. The hood was lined with the softest fur white rabbits could offer. As a last thought Red took her fluffy muff made from a wild dog her Granny had found in the deepest parts of the woods.


	2. Belle's Gown

Belle and Mr. Gold had only just finished watching 'Beauty and the Beast' and Belle couldn't help but gush about the "faerytale golden gown". With a small smile Gold brought his own gown to creation for his perfect wife.  
It was a fairly simple dress. The material thinner in this world then it would have been in the old world. The gold tones shinier then what he could spin.  
He held it up for Belle to inspect and her mouth dropped at the site. "Rumpel it's beautiful."


	3. Jefferson's Vest

Jefferson opened the chest at the end of his bed. Today was the day he and his wife would be wed. He thought it best to wear something more formal then his everyday attire. And then his eyes fell on the vest his father wore on his wedding. It was silvery white with traces of golden dust. It had a flowery pattern that made the flowers of wonderland jealous. Jefferson grabbed his father's vest and buttoned the six small fastenings. Finally ready to face the big day.


	4. Snow's Circlet

The whole castle was getting ready for Snow's big day. In a week she would be thirteen. For this celebration Snow would be getting a new circlet. It just fit upon the top of her head but it was tight enough so it couldn't fall off. It was covered in small sparkling diamonds. In the center just above the middle of her forehead the diamonds got larger. The larger stones formed a perfect circle. This circlet would rest upon her ink black hair as she stood in front of the people gathered for the celebration. It would sparkle in the sun shinning through the open windows. Snow would be the gem of the party and her new circlet would finish the princess look.


	5. Emma's Corset

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, Snow, mother, she still wasn't sure what to call her friend. She quickly looked back at the array of corsets set before them. They weren't the fancy types shown in historical movies. Oh no, they were made of a sturdy brown leather. They had belts, buckles, and some even had pockets. No frilly lace or flimsy satin cords tying up the back. Emma turned back to Mary Margaret, "Do I really need to wear one."  
Snow's lips turned downward, "Please, I missed out on so much of your life. And every princess should know how to wear one." Emma shook her head, "There's a reason no one wears these anymore."  
Snow's eyes widened, begging her daughter to just try one on. She couldn't take it anymore. Emma gave in. She picked the simplest looking of the bunch. It was the darkest brown almost black with a lighter brown swirled design. She quickly threw it around her bodice and clasped it tight. "Happy now", she smiled and swung her arms wide. But the smile faded as her father walked in.  
Once Charming caught sight of his daughter he ran to her. Squeezing her in a tight embrace he anounced, "That's my baby."  
Emma barely managed to say, "Can't breathe."  
Charming quickly let go, letting her catch what little breath she could. Emma squinting her eyes at Mary Margaret wined, "You said no one would see…"


	6. Regina's Dress

Regina Mills, she smirked at her given name. She really had too much for when she had named the town and it's inhabitants. But she had been trapped like the rest in the Town of Storybrooke for far to long. She needs to spice things up. Walking into the 'modern' clothing store her eyes are drawn to the dress. It looks simple enough with a long train in the back. The dress is a deep red, nearly the color of blood.  
Regina steps up to the thing and picks it up. She sees the back and smiles wickedly. It maybe a bit conservative in the front but the back more then makes up for it. The back is nearly gone, that is the only way to explain it. It is cut so a large circle of her skin would be bare for all to see.  
Regina drapes it across her body and smiles. "Yes this will do nicely." She walks back out of the store without paying a dime. The next day she surprises Graham with her new dress.


End file.
